The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing proximity based reminders.
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computing devices, notebook computing devices, and the like, typically include the capability to store and execute calendar programs and to generate alert messages on the wireless communication device based on a current day/time and the events associated with that day/time in the calendar program. Such wireless communication devices further provide electronic agenda and notepad applications as well. While these applications provide the ability to generate alert notifications to a user of the wireless communication device, these alert notifications are tied to day/time criteria.